I Shouldn't Be Alive
by ValentineRose28
Summary: Based off the TV show on discovery channel. ALL-HUMAN! Fang and Max have been dating awhile, and Fang goes on a business trip and invites Max along. They go hiking, but when they go off the path, things get bad.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**A/N YAY! NEW STORY! **

**Ok, so I got the idea for this story from watching the TV show, I Shouldn't be Alive, on discovery channel. It's about people who get lost or stranded somewhere then, amazingly, against all odds, make it home alive. **

**Max and Fang are the characters in this story. They have been dating for a couple of weeks, and Fang decides to take Max on a business trip with him. They go hiking through the mountains, and leave the trail. I won't say any more, just read! **

**I'm taking story requests! If you have a story you want me to write, PM me, email me, or leave it in your review and I will write you your own story! It'll be dedicated to you and everything. The only thing I don't do it M-rated stuff, but everything else is fair game!**

**I Shouldn't Be Alive**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey, you wanna go on a business trip with me this weekend? I know it sounds boring, but the meeting is only an hour long, and then the rest of the weekend will be ours." Fang said, sounding hopeful.

"Well, I don't know…where is it?" I asked uncertainly.

"Palm Springs!" he said.

"Oh my gosh, I have always wanted to go there! Yes, of course I will go with you!" I gushed.

"Great, I will pick you up tomorrow. See you then." he said, then hung up. I flipped y cell phone closed, then went to pack.

I was going to Palm Springs!

*Ding~Dong*

Rang my doorbell. I jumped up to get it before my roommates heard it and woke up. I flung it open and saw Fang standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea, sure, let's go." I smiled, then grabbed my suitcase and walked down the path to his car. On the way to the airport we didn't talk much.

"Are you thirsty? Imma go get something from star bucks, you want anything?" he asked as we sat down at the boarding gate to wait for two hours until we could get on the plane.

"Um, sure, just whatever you're getting." I said, sprawling out across a couple of connecting chairs. He left and came back a couple minutes later with to "to-go" cups full of coffee. When he saw me he laughed.

"What?" I asked, putting my magazine down.

"Just the way you made yourself at home" he said. He handed me my cup and I took a sip.

"Ouch!" I yelped. He laughed again.

"That's hot." he pointed out unnecessarily.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically. We talked and stuff until it was time for us to board the plane.

"Palm Springs, here we come!" I said as we took off.

About 2 hours later, we landed. We gathered our luggage then got a taxi to take us to the hotel. Once we got there, I took a nap while he went to his meeting. I woke up about an hour and a half later to find Fang laying on the other side of the bed watching TV.

"Hey, your awake." he said. I yawned and sat up.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"You wanna go on a hike? There's this little group meeting in about half an hour." he said hopefully.

"Sure. Let me change." I got up and walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a tank top and some thin yoga pants. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

"I'm ready." I announced, walking out of the bathroom. He looked up and smiled. He was wearing cargo shorts and a black t-shirt.

"You might wanna grab a jacket or something. I hear it gets kinda chilly up on those mountains." he said. I nodded, then grabbed a thin fleece jacket.

"Hey, could you carry my camera in one of your pockets? I don't have any." I asked. He nodded, so I tossed it to him.

"I'm going to leave my cell phone here. We shouldn't be gone that long anyways." he said, placing it on the bed.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the big tour bus that was waiting outside the hotel.

On the way to the mountains the tour guide was talking about how the mountains we would be hiking on was so high the only way to get up there was by gondola. She also said that the terrain was some of the most dangerous in the world.

"You should be fine as long as you don't stray from the path." she said with a pleasant smile on her plump face.

"Yikes. That doesn't sound good." I whispered to Fang. He gave me a meaningful look, and we looked out the window of the tour bus. I could see all of the sharply pointed mountains peeking out from the mass of trees.

"Wow, it looks pretty." I said. Fang nodded. We rode in the tour bus for about another 15 minutes, then piled off and clamored into a gondola. I sat in a seat right by the window, and pressed my nose against the cold glass on the way up. The little cart swung precariously, making the girl across from us shriek and hold on tighter to her boyfriend. I hid a small smile by turning back to stare out the window. The tops of the mountains were covered in crisp white snow, even though it was May. That's how incredibly high up we were. It was sort of overwhelming…

We reached the hiking station and exited the gondola. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me onto a path that was in the opposite direction of where most of the other hikers were going.

"Shouldn't we stay with the group?" I asked.

"More fun this way." he smiled. I shrugged, then returned his smile. We walked for a little while, talking and laughing and just generally having a good time. He grabbed my hands and helped me over a fallen tree, and didn't let go even after we were a few yards away from it. Then, he just stopped walking abruptly.

"Do you hear that?" he asked in a whisper. My breath caught in my throat, I thought he had heard a snake or a bear or something.

"It's a waterfall!" he claimed excitedly. I sighed in relief.

"Where?" I said, grateful that we weren't about to be eaten or mauled.

"I think it's this way." he answered, pointing south, which was off the path.

"But, that's off the path. Wont we get lost?" I asked, looking in the direction he was pointing.

"Nah, we just have to remember where we go." he answered, pulling on my hand and leading me off the path and into the woods…

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What will happen to them? Well, I guess if you review you will find out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N wow, I haven't updated in FOREVER! SO SORRY!**

**Here's the thing: I've been super busy with school and yearbook club and student council and honor society. Plus, I've been teaching myself to play guitar. And on top of all that, I've been sick and had an awful case of writer's block. Honestly, the only thing that mad me update any of my stories today is you guys. Y'all are the best, and I couldn't do it without you! **

**OMG! SOMEONE METIONED ME IN THEIR BLOG! I was just casually strolling through the list of blogs and I came across this one. It had the name ValentineRose28 on there, so I clicked on it and it was a link to my page! She said I was amazing! Check it out! Here's her blog address:**

**.com**

**It's really cool! I was all like "OMG OMG OMG!" hahaha. **

**And omg, doesn't she just have the prettiest name ever? "Trinity" I love that name…I am going to name my daughter that name whenever I grow up.**

**Ok…enough of my rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I shouldn't be alive**

**Chapter 2**

"_Nah, we just have to remember where we go." he answered, pulling on my hand and leading me off the path and into the woods…_

"Fang, are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked nervously. We had been treading through fallen leaves and underbrush for what seemed like ever, but was probably only 10-15 minutes.

"Yeah, of course. Just come on, I can still hear it." He held my hand tighter and kept walking. I heard the waterfall off towards my left, so I tugged Fang in that direction. After a while, Fang tugged me back to the right. We went on like this for about an hour.

"Ok, I think we are officially lost." I laughed. He smiled at me, then his head snapped to the left.

"Over there!" He said excitedly, and pulled me along behind him as he ran. The trees thinned and then disappeared all together and we came into a clearing. A little bitsy trickle of a waterfall was falling over a wall of flat, smooth gray rocks.

"Wow. We just walked for over an hour…for that?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, gosh, sorry. It's lame." Fang laughed. I sat down on the flat stone ground, pulling him down with me. We laid back and I pulled my camera out of Fang's pocket.

"Let's lake a picture." I said. He scooted over so that our heads were touching, black next to blond, and I clicked the shutter button. A bright flash of light blinded me for a second, and then it was over.

"You know? It really is sort of pretty out here." Fang whispered. I nodded, then rolled on my side to look at him. He felt my eyes on him and smiled. He rolled over too, and we were just inches apart. We had only been together a few weeks, and we hadn't kissed or anything yet. He inched even closer until I could feel his breath on my lips.

"We should probably get going" I whispered hoarsely. I jumped to my feet and started walking towards the woods. Fang's footsteps echoed behind me. I pushed through the trees and vines.

"Max, Max wait! You don't know where you're going." He called. I kept walking. I took a left at a tree that looked familiar. Then a right. Another right, left, straight, right, left. I couldn't find the path. I could not find the path!

"Fang! Fang where are we?" I asked, turning to him. He just shrugged.

"If we don't hurry, we're going to miss the bus back to the hotel…" Fang said, sounding worried. We picked up the pace.

A while later, the sun started to go down. I knew we had already missed the bus. I also knew that if we didn't find the ranger's station soon, we were going to have to sleep out here in the woods. With all the other little animals…and some of the not so little ones.

"Um…you know I read on the brochure that mountain lions live around here." I said to Fang.

"I know. All the more reason to find the Ranger's Station sooner rather than later." He said. I gripped his hand tighter and we continued our trek through the woods. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned to get a better look. The trees thinned out a bit there.

"Fang. Over there, look. There's a clearing! Maybe we could go over there and look to see where how far away we are from the path or the Ranger Station.

"Oh…my God!" I cried brokenly as we broke through the trees. Nothing was recognizable. We were standing at the edge of a cliff that dropped off into sheer nothingness. We were no where near the path or the ranger station. All I could see for miles was endless trees. I stepped back a few yards.

"Fang…oh God Fang. Tell me this is all a dream I'm going to wake up from. Dear God, tell me!" I gasped, going into all-out panic mode. Fang just shook his head and opened his mouth, but then closed it again. I started hyperventilating.

"Oh no…oh no, no, no, we're going to die. We are going to die out here Fang!" I shrieked. I glanced at the edge of the cliff, and in a sudden burst of…I guess you could call it insanity, I ran towards the edge.


	3. Important Author's Note!

**A/N Ok, so I know that I have been sorely lacking in updates. I apologize a thousand times over for that. But there is a reason. It might not be a good one, BUT THERE IS STILL A REASON! *cough* sorry about that. But there really is a reason.**

**I have been working on an original book. Hopefully. Maybe. Ok, so it's unlikely that I will be published, but a girl can dream right? **

**Anyways, that's why the stories haven't been updated, and when they are the chapters usually aren't very good. But I have been working very hard on this plot line. It's unlike anything I've ever done before. Once I get the whole story line worked out, I will post the summary on here. Maybe you guys could give your opinions? **


End file.
